


Lost in Years Ago

by Mechabot



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bonding, Heat Cycles, Hurt/Comfort, LOTS of fluff probably, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Might Add More, Oral Sex, Revenge, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesomes, robot triens, some characters twists that are not canon in the show, tags may change later on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechabot/pseuds/Mechabot
Summary: Many vorns ago five randomly assorted autobots dissapeared under mysterious circumstances without a trace, presumed off lined and lost forever to fate and tragedy. The ones that once held them dear have long since moved on, until the answer is finally awoken on a blue and green planet. Waking up on earth after so much time has been challenging but the new team learns to bond and enjoy there new temporary home, until rescue can one day arrive, and now that it finally has what does that mean for the lives they've come to live on earth? So much has changed back home and so much on earth has changed them, is picking up a life taken from them so long ago even possible? (ps ratchets love interest is a surprise.)(tags may change in later chapters)





	1. Washed Away

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gonna try and fallow the cannon more closely then I thought nah! I'll have fun with it and try something new. started out as a blitzbee fic and I was just having way to much fun. I added all the tags I could think of, might change in the future I have some solid ideas but who knows. I'll post that in the comments when it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a introduction chapter then anything else, next one is a bit of a time jump.

It was quite in the dark halls of the long forgotten autobot ship, it had crashed many vorns ago and had stayed there in its slumbering state undisturbed. The fish and aquatic life had welcomed it into its habitat and it now matched the weedy and murky depths as the years passed over it. The stasis pods had safely harbored all inhabitants waiting until rescue would come for them but it never did and so they waited and waited... 

But as luck would have it the day come that rescue from this endless slumber would came in the form of a different threat, the crew may have not been rescued but they were no good out cold in the midst of an intruder. It was small, it was wiggly and it slipped right in and like a switch everything came back to life. Awakened slowly and groggily the crew came too.

Optimus clasped his head and hissed at the strained swore unmoved joints and a swimming processor. Everything seemed too bright, the first thing he noticed was a yellow blur that seemed to be moving too fast and clumsily as it tripped to the ground with its body still to weak and disoriented to function right. Optimus barely thought about it when he stepped out of his own pod to help the smaller mech to his peds, it was practically an instinct to assist the mini bot who immediately clung to the larger bot for balance.

There was an alarming shake through out the haul, Optimus noticed the biggest of the bots being stored away was getting his bearings and stumbling at it just as the rest of them. The gold and black ninja bot seemed to be faring the best of all of them walking over to one of the control panels almost right away, still clutching his head but seeming to have recovered the best physically. 

“Where are we, whats going on?” the red medic gasped when he was finally able to, prowl was currently working on getting that info now. 

“Where in an uncharted sector of space it appears, we’ve seemed to have landed on an organic planet and we’ve been in stasis sleep for…” Prowl paused stopping his work over the control pad before finishing his statement. “Over 83 stellar cycles…” it was a fact but he mumbled it almost as if asking somebody else for an answer. “Three stellar cycles, has somebody found us yet?” Bumblebee interjected. “83.” prowl had corrected him harshly and quickly, but still trying to keep his usual cool facade, despite the cracks that were forming in it currently as he refused to face the group.

Optimus and the rest of the crew nearly gasped, “83 stellar cycles... that has to… be a mistake.” Ratchet groaned, gritting his dentae and clumsily walking over to prowls stiff and frozen form. 

“We couldn’t have been left here that long right?” Bulkhead queried in an innocent type of way.  
“Some one would have come for use by now… right?”

The other mechs where each hoping that Prowl was mistaken from the effects of stasis and Ratchet could give them the good new of relief that they had not spent cycles trapped in forced recharge for what would be a great length of time even for them. 

But that hope dwindled as Ratchet remained silent for longer than what would promise the news would be good, the medics fists tensed up and a curse slipped through his trembling scowl. Bumblebee barely noticed he was still holding onto the larger red and blue mech, until he absently started stroked down his little yellow spinal strut in what he was sure was meant to be a comforting manor as his now dulling optics stared aimlessly at the ground. Bumblebee was contemplating moving or stopping it, though it was very soothing he didn’t really know this bot, he had seen him around but had never really had much interaction with him. But even then he did seem to come off as a kind and pleasant bot. 

They all kept quiet after that for a few moments as the reality sunk in, Optimus seemed to come out of his trance when the next voice broke through the silence. “Bumblebee are you ok?” the big green bot asked walking over to the tiny yellow one. it was a bit late but he still appreciated his friends sentiments, “Yeah I’m buddy.” he want over and gave the big wrecker a quick hug and a soft pat. "how about you big guy?” “I-I think so… just feel like I got filled with led while we where out is all.” he sighed, sitting down with a large thud. “Effects from the prolonged stasis…” Ratchet muttered in a dazed response. 

“Mhh… the only thing I don’t understand is why the ship finally woke us up now?” Bulkhead scratched his head.

Prowl snapped his head back to the monitor, finally out of his funk. “Looks like there's been an intruder alert on board.” he reported. 

“An intruder?” Optimus straightened himself back up, he wasn’t really sure about who out ranked who in this situation, a medical officer, a ninja bot, two cadets and him an academy bot still in training but slag it! They couldn’t sit around here all day moping about what had happened. “We’ll deal with that first and then figure out our situation.” everyone seemed to be in agreement. “Alright everyone.” he clutched his axe, “let's roll out!” his battle mask engaged. 

The rest of the day would be quite eventful as they found the intruder was nothing more than some small, un-threatening blob and soon became aware of its origins. It seemed some of the organic natives where fighting the bigger half of the creature on the surface of the planet. They managed to help and stop the strange monster but with a great cost to one of their own Prowl was brought back aboard their sunken ship. 

Not quite at death's door yet, but when an organic local had found the quickest answer to repairing him they were more than grateful to the little being and her key. That's when their life began on earth, they didn’t really know that much about each other but that seemed to change quickly in the time they spent on this planet. It took them a bit to remember the situation they had been in before being locked in stasis for so long. 

But eventually it all came back to them the accident, the all spark was discovered by them and in more bad luck that seemed to congregate on that day a deception war ship. Unable to make contact with there home so far away from earth, they hoped some day they would get to return to their homes and loved ones… one day. But for now earth was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what I'm trying to get across in this chapter is everyone is a bit younger in this story, Op isn't a prime yet, meaning that thing with elita one never happened and blackarachnia doesn't exist. Bumblebee and Bulkhead are still cadets in boot camp not space bridge technicians (same for everyone) prowl is still a ninja bot, Ratchet was just a normal doctor on cybertron. Why they are all together will be revealed in time. Next chapter you get some Blitzbee!


	2. Solving a Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely on bee and blitzy but eventually I wanna focus on some of the other couples for a chapter or so while continuing the story.

Bumblebee awoke slowly to the sound of heavy but steady vents in his audials. The faint noise of earth wildlife around them also danced in the background as the little yellow bot groggily began to stir from his warm recharging spot. It was still dark but it looked like the star orbiting around the planet would be making its way around soon. 

Bumblebee opened his optics just a pinch, the first thing he saw was a very large warm arm cradling him in his comfy little cuddling place. Lifting his view up to see the large unconscious decepticon still in his own recharge as well, Blitzwing didn’t show many signs of stirring from any of Bee’s movements. The little yellow bot just looked at the cons sleeping purple face while also enjoying the peacefulness of the triple changer’s sparkbeat beneath him. 

He was only fully roused from his sleepy state when a bright light shot across the sky, his optics where blinded from the light he was not prepared for. Even watching it fly quickly out of sight, it set a nervous itch though his chassis that just moments ago had been his most relaxed state since… since he had been onlined on cybertron! ‘Slage!’ he wanted to scoff but his vocalizer wasn’t ready to say that yet. Or perhaps it was but Bumblebee still didn’t feel like it. He shifted to look back at his larger sleeping mate, who still didn’t even flinch from his own recharge of yet. 

Bee now sitting up on the tan mech's chest, began tapping lightly while getting more and more insistent with his efforts as it failed to stir the other mech like he hoped. He called out his mates name and tried to jolt him awake with his servos shaking his arm and chest. “Blitzwing?... Blitzy? Wake up! Blitzbrains come on wake up!”

It was useless Blitzwing was much to deep in recharge for a little bug like bee to stir him easily. Bumblebee decided it was best just to go, he could only claim to be so late from his nightly patrol if that glowing hunk of whatever happened to grab attention and put all the autobots in motion soon, he'd really have to get going probably fifteen minutes ago. Bee sighed crawling up close to that gentle looking face, not able to say goodbye like he wanted too but it seemed Blitzy needed his rest. 

Bee held his slim cheeked in his very small palms giving the mech he wished he didn't have to leave so soon a soft kiss on the lips. Before sliding down and driving away.

Blitzwing woke awhile later, with a disappointing emptiness of a missing bug warming his chassis. He rubbed around his own chest for a moment just to make sure. When he was fully woke the tire tracks where an obvious clue as to where his bug had gone… home. 

Disappointing to say the least and it definitely served to put him in a bad mood, waking up alone now a days tended to do that. His emotions began to run their natural muck now, his random personality spewed some nonsense about it's lost little bug and something about being a one night stand. 

Another emotion popped out as well, his hothead persona declaring how next time it wouldn’t happen! Thanks to his new plan he was spinning, perhaps holding his little bee a bit tighter next time would prevent him from sneaking off so soon? Ohhh! Or maybe a cute little itsy bitsy bell!!! It would be so adorable! His random side had popped out again. Then his fingers grazed something odd sticking out of his plating, there between his seems a yellow half crumpled flower and a tiny, little note (its poor state was likely Blitzwings fault) but with its discovery his demeanor was calmed again, gently placing it in his subspace, then he too was gone. 

Bumblebee had been rushing back to the autobot base at top speed, his siren blaring and his engine revving. He only cut the noise out when he was nearly home, sneaking in through a window and landing flat on the ground. He let himself finally catch his breath and perhaps soon his spark might stop doing what felt like jumping jacks. But only clicks flew by before Bulkhead flew through the door, with a wakeup call. “Bumblebee! Prime says we're rolling out after...” he blinked in confusion, scratching his head. “Bumblebee you're recharging on the floor now?” he stepped closer but Bumblebee still exhausted didn’t move very much. “What's wrong little buddy, your breathing all funny?” 

Bumblebee looked up from the floor “ah, *huff* night panics…?” he quipped. There was a gasp, “That sounds awful little buddy.” he reached his claw like servos down to help his little yellow friend up. “Glad I’ve never had one of those.” he continued as he lifted the yellow bug back to his peds. “You're practically shaking Bumblebee, do you need to stay here ‘till ratchet can-.” 

“Wha-! Nah! Bulky let's go! I'm fine!” He pulled his friend nervously out the door and optimus was eager to get moving as soon as possible the others already transformed and ready to move. “Finally Bulkhead and Bumblebee it's time to roll out.” It wasn't until what felt like quite a while at top speed he started to wonder where they were going it had to be something with that light in the sky. Bee wasn't sure what to expect. 

Later back at the decepticon base Blitzwing stood there watching as Megatron announced his new plan of creating a space bridge to his loyal decepticons and his new human pet professor Sumdac. 

Blitzwing know Bee wouldn't approve of them all calling the little human that, even though the triple changer still wasn't very fond of them. He felt a sliver of guilt wedge up in having to look at the small organic and he tried not to often. Definitely none of this was Bee approved, it was times like this he was just happy his little bug couldn't see into his decepticon workings. 

Blitzwing didn't come out of his thoughts until he heard his leader bringing up the arrival of the autobot elite guard arriving today on earth. Hmmm, would that be a problem? He wasn't sure, maybe more for him then Bumblebee, perhaps they were getting serious with megaton being back and all...

Whatever, him and the rest of the decepticons sparks where near invisible now thanks to Sumdacs help and they could go wherever they pleased. Hopefully they'd be gone soon Blitzwing thought. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to contact bumblebee for a few cycles then, it was disappointing to say the least. No date nights, no cuddles, no tiny autobot kisses for a while, Blizy was suddenly feeling the urge to pout. 

All the autobots pulled up to the surrounded blue ship, the humans were already on the scene and incredibly weary of it. Optimus recognised it immediately, “Captain Fanzone, it's ok it's an autobot ship, there on our side!” There leader spoke, “More of you guys huh? Just what I need more machines. Well then someone tell that damn thing to get out of the darn street here!” He yelled back. “We’ll do what we can, just let use handle it.” he commanded. 

That's when the sound of a pressurized door dropped open and what looked like the making of some kind fog formed and simmered in its wake. The Humans all shared the same apprehension as it cleared and when it did that's when they saw the faces of the first few autobots they had seen since there reawakening so long ago. 

“Optimus prime is that you?!” A navy blue mech shouted. There stood three high class bots stepping out. "Sentinel...?" He stuttered, before also realizing who was standing directly behind the other mech. "Ultra Magnus sir!" They all snapped to attention at this. "Welcome to earth... all of you!" “Jazz activate the force field, before the organics become any kind of problem." Ultra ordered immediately. Sentinel was nearly in the midst of speaking again when their commanders booming voice interrupted "There will be time for sentiments later.” Ultra Magnus spoke, he cleared his intakes before finishing "...Sentinel."

“Academy bot Optimus, medical officer Ratchet, cyberninja Prowl and cadets Bulkhead and Bumblebee.” he called off. “It seems the mystery of your great disappearance has finally been solved.” 

“Yes Ultra Magnus I can explain.” optimus stepped forward from the group, “I’m sure you can, but there are matters to be taken care of first.” he commanded, beckoning them to follow the three elites onto the ship.

The autobots were now being lead through the elite command vessel, a whisper was made low enough to keep from magnus's audial range, “Optimise your actually alive. You glitched bolt head where’ve you been all this time me and Elita thought you were… yeah know?” Sentinel prime gave a subtle sly smile for his relief. “Hmm, at one with the well?” Optimus finished. “Well yeah.” the other agreed flatly. 

“Nice to see you to Sentinel, I see you haven't changed a bit.” the fire truck wanted to changed the subject. This left Sentinel a bit offended.

“Are you kidding I'm an elite now or haven't you noticed, this organic planet didn’t damage you too bad did it?” Optimus wasn’t all that sure if it was an honest question of just some kind of a joke but ignored it.

“I-yeah, thats amazing Sentinel, I must have been gone longer then I thought.” He may have sounded a bit more saddened at that statement then he meant to be. Sentinel gave him a rare look of sympathy for a split moment before...

“Here we are, just right inside.” Jazz guided the group through an automatic door. Optimus was the last of the group and sentinel was able to give him one last parting line, “I see you haven’t changed much at all yourself Optimus buddy.” giving a quick wink, Optimus wanted to return his sentiments, his servo reached out for a light touch of sentinels shoulder before the mechs optics seemed to gather with fear. His flinching startled optimus who recoiled immediately, there was something of a shriek that followed, “Optimus please! Not while you're still… you know? Covered in organic ick and all.” he whimpered. 

“H-huh?” the red mech stuttered, it was then that he noticed that the only bots in the new glass room was his own team members. 

That's when the door closed and the cleaning began. “Don’t worry we’ll have you all cleaned up in no time!” And that's when Optimus heard himself mutter a bit less enthused this time, “Same old sentinel.” before getting a face full of cleaning fluid.


	3. Let's get this story straight

Years ago, before any autobot or decepticon had set foot on earth. 

Bumblebee saw it up ahead the next checkpoint and he would be the very first one to arrive.  
Today he was number one baby! He transformed quickly and started jumping up the pile of rocks, his slower pace couldn't be helped all that much as the gravity was quite low on this training asteroid. But when he had nearly landed on the last few stones he felt a sudden shove send him back into the weightless air. Picking up speed he crashed with a Metal thud, up above was a smirking Ironhide followed by the nearly unfeeling longarm who gave him no more than a glance. 

“Hay not cool guys!” Is all he could think of to rebuttal. The two had never really taken a liking to the small yellow bot and that definitely didn't change now after getting there friend Wasp taken away for that whole double agent thing. He was there friend sure but that wasn't his fault! It was for the best of all autobots, they should be grateful really! 

They both activated the checkpoint, and the two continued on. A click before Bee could get his footing, he heard a shout and an oil barrel came flying his way. The yellow bee immediately retreated as it only served to crash and explode over the entire upward climb of the course with its slick, slippery black goo. Weather it had been intentional or not, today was going downhill very fast. “Oh come on.” Bee tried again despite all the sloppy liquid only to slide back down on his little aft, he gave it another shot, then another and by then he was coated in the oil. It was then he heard the transformation process and loud ped steps of the large wrecking bot behind him, Bulkhead. 

“Oh hay bumblebee! I must be doing better than I thought if I'm already catching up with you!” He scratched his head, Bee sighed. “Hay Bulky you mind giving me a lift?” He grunted, doing his best to wipe the oil from himself. “Sure little buddy.” Effortlessly the small yellow boy was lifted to the near top of the checkpoint before skittering up to the top in a pinch. “Thanks big guy!”

“No problem, errr-gah!” The bigger bot was attempting to haul himself up as well. “Man this obstacle course is a lot harder than ohhfff! Then I woulda thought it be.” He slid down with a ground shaking fall. “Throw your wrecking ball over, I'll… I'll hook it to something! Or… I guess something?” Bee cried back. 

“Ok 3, 2, 1 go!” Bulkhead was on his way up when the anchor hooked to his wrecking ball failed, and he crashed back down again his ball catching the tiny yellow bee holding his line and he joined the green bot on the oily ground again. “Well that almost kinda worked…” Bulkhead tried to be optimistic as usual, “forget it we're already embarrassingly late let's just find another way around and get out of here.” Bee moaned, the two started walking away when both cadets were hit with a sudden distress call. “Bulky this is it!”

Back in the Elite ship, in current day. 

Bumblebee and the rest of the earth autobots where now in a waiting room of sorts, sparring one Optimus prime who was now being debriefed as they all had been. Bumblebee was extremely bored, while also unusually quiet during this time. Mostly because his thoughts were keeping him occupied, the kind of thoughts that seemed to be popping up more and more in his head lately. He wasn't trying to be too obvious but his face was a bit flushed over the scenarios running through his processor.

Was it wrong to think of your deception lover on their enemy leaders ship? Probably, but it wasn't a crime anyone could prove. Bee was never very popular back at boot camp, he had managed a few flings back then nothing to major though.

Bumblebee liked earth, but there were times he thought perhaps they would never get off this planet and sometimes that didn't always seem like the worst thing ever.

Bumblebee imagined Blitzwings overly large servos and lips over him, gently touching and rubbing and kissing all at once. Making him want to start shivering right then and there. But Bee reeled himself in again not wanting to draw that much attention from the others, though the thoughts still returned this time Bumblebee was the one with the invasive touch. 

He could reach through all the tanks seems and sensitive areas, he could make a big bot like Blitzwing whimper in pleasure. Could make him shiver and moan with his tiny kisses and little love bites. Bee realized he was biting his bottom lip now, he wasn't covering himself very well on his sexy thoughts was he? So he had to do his best to put a stop to them until a later time at least. His final thought about Blitzwing that passed his mind was how the last night they had shared together had only been of soft cuddles and lazy kisses, always nice of course but he could really go for a little bit more sugar right about now. Pity it was such bad timing. 

Bee was still wondering if sentinel actually remembered him or not… surprisingly it was hard tell. Optimus’ meeting had been the longest of everyone else's, probably trying to nail down the key details of everyone's stories. 

[Please send help, emergency situation!] prowl's hands were shaking as he tried to fend off the large debris tumbling down around him, unable to evacuate to a safer distance while being held down by a much larger chunk of space junk on his lower half. [Space bridge emergency, requiring urgent assistance!]

The ninja bot noticed a new shadow suddenly looming over him but before he could get a good look at it, two strong servos latched onto the large hunk of rock preventing his escape and he was free. 

Back at the coarse finish line, three academy bots in training still waited for the rest of the boot camp to complete the rout. 

“Come on what's taking them so long, you think ‘bolts for brains’ and ‘bumblebot’ could finish a simple training asteroid in some kind of timely manner.” Sentinel huffed, falling off the end of his already short pashence. He had been joined by his two trine mates, a lively gold and blue fembot Elita One and a very plump lipped and shapely red and blue bot Optimus. 

“Hooh! you're telling me, but they're not my cadets are they Sentinel?” Elita smirked before giving a passing yawn, “maybe they could use some assistance?” Optimus offered. 

“good thinking Optimus, Sentie better go pick them up before they hurt themself babe.” She began to walk off, but the blue bot wasn't very thrilled at the idea. In Fact he looked rather pouty at it.

“Hay Optimus, sweet spark?” He tried using his most persuasive tone at his remaining trine mate, “my treads are killing me, you mind rounding up the rest of the sparklings for me buddy?” 

“Sentinel...” Optimus wasn't in the mood for the pity party eyes tonight. “Please OP? I'll make it up to you in any…. way you want.” giving just the right amount of emphasis to his words. Optimus wasn’t one to be persuaded with those kind of promises, though it did cause a slight blush to cross over his face plates. 

Sentinel made sure to hit him with his stylist wink before the other could respond. It wasn't really that hard for Sentinel to get the other to cave in, “Ok sentinel. But when I get home that doesn't mean you finally find the energy for a night out.” Optimus threatened. 

“Course not Optimus, what do you take me for? I'm beat!” Giving the semi one more charming smile and a quick aft tap before running off and slinging his arm around the fem bot. “See you at home hot stuff!” he parted. 

Optimus finished rubbing out Sentinels love pats and sighed, maybe he did have to be more assertive with his trine mates. He just loved them both so much it was hard to sometimes put the ped down, to both Sentinel or sometimes Elita One but mostly Sentinel, Optimus sighed before transforming and rolling out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's all Sentinals fault, foreshadowing


	4. Long time no see

The meeting was not going quite as optimus would have hoped, “Optimus we understand your concern, but we scanned the entire planet there is was no sign of any deception energy signals.” Jazz reiterated, “Yeah are you sure you didn’t maybe mistake one of those little organic flyie things… um, those things that flap, they... when they fly?” Sentinel struggled to identify the strange foreign concepts he was picturing. 

“A bird Sentinel?” Optimus was becoming flat with his responses, “Yeah sure one of those!” He smirked pushing his arms out in agreement toward optimus’ spot across the table. “It wasn’t a bird, there were decepticons here on earth we fought them and that includes Megatron.” he stated firmly, “and I’m pretty sure they haven’t gone very far. At least not without the allspark.” 

That's when the Magnus finally took control of the conversation again, “And the allspark, you stated that it was?” 

“Um… dispersed sir.”

“Dispersed onto the planet?” he clarified. 

“Yes sir.” 

“One of your other mechs mentioned something of an explosion?” 

Optimus was feeling some condensation building up on his forehead, “Well...um it may have been very much like an explosion… even a bit similar one could say but I am fairly confident that it was not completely destroyed.”

“Ultra Magnus if I may Optimus has no responsibility for any other mech that got there sorry aft stuck out here!” Sentinel suddenly came to his old mates defence. “If anything it was probably one of those bolt-brains that blew it up in the first place!” The navy bot wasn’t quite yelling but his voice did seem a bit defensive and passionate with his claims.

“Its nobody's fault, but if you have to assign the blame I’m… I’m the one who should take full responsibility for it.” Optimus couldn’t bring himself to look at any of the faceplate most likely eyeing him right now. “Optimus please-” 

“We did what we could from keeping it from decepticon hands… even if we did somewhat blow it up. That all falls on me.”

“Thank you Optimus, I think we’ve heard enough for today.” Ulta’s commanding tone finished the briefing. 

The other group of earth autobots were now sitting in the room they were confined to wait in until the rest returned from their own private meeting. Bulkhead broke the silence first, he seemed a bit nervous as he spoke. “So… do you think we’ll have to leave earth after today? I mean it's not like we're stuck here anymore.”

Bumblebee was a bit surprised by the question, he had not thought about that possibility. “Leave? But... there's still the allspark shards scattered here on earth and the decepticon threats, including megatron and Sari we can’t just leave!” Bee didn’t say the last thing that came into his mind that he’d also be forced to abandon, but it alarmed him all the same. Leaving most likely meant never seeing Sari or Blitzy or earth again. 

“Kid you really think there gonna keep a makeshift team like us around with that kinda hoo ha hanging around this place?” Ratchet groaned, crossing his limbs indifferently. Prowl didn’t seemed as convinced about the medics assumptions “Well to be fair we are the only autobots who know the most about earth, the locals, the planet, might be in the best interest to keep us around. For a while anyway.” he added. 

The hiss of the automatic doors seemed to stifle the rest of the conversation, it seems the meetings were finally over. 

There was a long hanging silence as the two different groups of autobots stared at one another “It's been a very eventful day for everyone, thank you all for your full cooperation.” The magnus spoke. 

“It has been decided that we will further investigate your claims of the allsparks ‘dispersal' and do a final clear on the decpticon threat you claim is still relevant. After which we have determined that it would be best for you all to return to your homes back on cybertron and be reintroduced to our society. You’ll all be taken care of.” he let the bulk of the announcement sink in before continuing. “For now you will be able to return to what you have informed to us is your base, Jazz and Sentinel will accompany you there.”

Bumblebee gave a little scoff, “I think he means chaperone us.” he whispered quietly to the big bot sitting next to him. “Hay mini, you got something to say to the magnus?” Sentinel crossed his arms, giving an intimidating glower in the yellow mechs direction. “Just saying how...we get to show you our base.” bee closed his lips tightly. 

“That's what I thought. Now I’ve downloaded us all earth vehicle modes so we can draw less attention to ourselves.” Sentinel informed proud of his preparations. 

“Good work Sentinel prime. You and Jazz escort our five young mechs to their base and keep an eye out for any allspark and decpticon activity. I’ll send word back to our fellow autobots back on homeworld of our findings.”

“Yes sir!” they both agreed to their orders, saluting as they had been trained. “Very good.”

“Can’t wait to take the new look on a test drive!” Jazz grind, they both transformed to their newly appointed vehicle modes. “You heard the magnus, keep your eyes pealed for any real allspark or con activity and we won't have to stick around here any longer then we have to, Optimus lead our way!” 

 

Things on the asteroid where going less than favorably for all autobots involved, the space bridge was on its way to a major melt down at the rate it was going. It sang like a howling cyclone with its terrible regard for crashing down horrible debris at alarming speeds, when it wasn’t just consuming them whole. 

The strong unnatural storm had tripled ten fold as the two smaller bots now cling to the most weighted of them all, but even he was beginning to feel his peds slipping toward the merciless force of the storm's center. “Bumblebee I don’t know about this, this looks really bad!” Bulkhead was having second thoughts. They were attempting a grab of an unconscious bot sheltered in a slowly crumbling sanctuary under the shallow ledge of a few large boulders. 

The bot that had been rescued first had kept unsettlingly quiet and didn’t seem to have nearly any emotion on the situation at hand, each smaller bot was taking refuge on the opposite side of the larger wrecker. When a stray debri made its way straight for their large protector, bulkhead had nearly fainted as it deteriorated into pieces inches from his face, he looked down slightly to the dark and gold bot clutching his right side. Bulkhead was unaware but Bumblebee was doing likewise, “So your a ninja bot huh?” bee was still a bit shaken from the close call. 

“This space bridge is going to self destruct or take us with it, maybe both, we only have limited time before that happens.” the ninjabot responded, emotions still unyielding. “Right!” Bulkhead continued his way to the unconscious mech. Both bee and prowl now taking full advantage of their weapons and stingers to clear bulkheads way. “Almost there! Eh, Gah! One of you two needs to grab him quick before, ahhh… before this thing drags us half way across the galaxy!” 

“Or possibly just explodes.” Prowl reminded, “eh! Either one I’m not fond of it, hurry!”

 

it had been a while since Optimus and the rest of the autobots arrived, he could feel himself suppressing a yawn from his vents. Though it had been a short day it had been also rather stressful, but there was still one last thing rattling around in his processor. 

Sentinel and jazz were both currently intrigued over the game system that they had for Bee and Sari (or anyone else they could rope into playing) it was no surprise their interest seemed to stem in different directions. For sentinel it was too small and inferior, Jazz seemed to hold it in more open mindedness and was even attempting to challenge the prime at a round with it. Though the way things were going it wasn’t likely. “Are you kidding pff! I would never be caught offlined using that little silly organic contraption.” the prime rolled his optics, “Come on mech, could be something neat! Man I just know the twins would love this thing!” 

“Pff! The twins, ehh they take anything they can get that distracts them from working!”

Now was as good of time as any for Optimus, Jazz was barking up the wrong tree anyway. “Sentinel, mind giving me a servo for a click?” he strode from the sidelines into the large recreational room. 

“Course OP whatever you need.” he beamed. 

"Jazz you don't mind?"

"He's all your my mech." it was almost like a joke to the white ninja bot, spending a whole trip to earth with that prime, no doubt Jazz could use a break. 

The red mech pulled him off into seclusion ultimately he didn’t have any particular place he’d prefer to do this so he lead the other bot to his own room in hopes of some privacy. “Sentinel, I have to say this and I need you to take me seriously when I do.” the other respond in a black stare and a slight brow tilt.

“Listen, the decepticon threat is very real, megatron is back and we know he’s not alone we've dealt with him and many other of his decepticons. Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, they’ve threatened the earth and nearly deactivated us on more then one occasion.” 

The navy mech gave an almost horrified look, not once thinking this subject would be back so soon. “Optimus… Listen no one doubts that you had to deal those decepti-creeps, or that their dangerous, that they’d rip an autobot bitlit limb from limb, but there's just no proof buddy. We scanned the whole fragging planet and nothing.” he flung his arm in a familiar fashion around the other mech's shoulders. “I’m sure this was all a very… stressful experience, barely out of the academy and squaring off with a full fledged decepticon threat, Megatron or not. I won’t argue that you and that ragtag team of yours is lucky you all made it out skin plates intact. And as a prime and an elite it's nothing I can’t handle OP.” He seemed fairy confident in his statements giving his tine mates red chassis a pat with his spare hand.

“Yeah bu-” 

“Relax babe, didn’t you hear old ultra he’s gonna take a good look into it before we even leave this planet.” Sentinels smile was becoming a bit intoxicating to Optimus’ worry and paranoia, it almost seemed… just like the old days. Everything he remembered before his long slumber still seemed like yesterday to Optimus. There optics meet in a reassuring bond of understood confidence, “Optimus, I’ll take care of you.” Sentinel finally finished. “When we go home I promise it’ll be ok.” his hand rubed down Optimus’ backplate soothingly, while the other did the same for his chassis. 

“...Sentinel.” that's all that came out for a good moment, “I never doubted you would, but that's something we’ll save for another time, ok?” He wasn't quite ready for that yet, for a lot of reasons. His optics were tumbling around the ground, before he reinitiated their contact with the only other mech here. “I’ve been wanting to ask… Elita, how is she I miss her to. Is she… well?” Sentinel's eyes gave a curious response, “Yes, Elita is well. She’s been doing very well in fact. She took a different path then I would have, but she did make her way all the way up to government detective with the cybertronian federal agency.” 

An immediate smile spread across optimus’ face plates as well as some relief, he had always known his trine mates would be successful and amazing one day. He just assumed he’d be there with them. “I’ve missed you to Optimus.” Sentinels tone seemed to stumble for a split second, “I mean you just never came back one day, it was like… the universe just swallowed you up...” 

Optimus’ optics dimmed and his helm lulled down to rest peacefully against the other who gladly joined him in there soft forehelm union. Optimus thought about the three of them together again, a soft touch fell over his lips and he graciously embraced it. He wasn’t quite ready to leave earth just yet, but they’d all be together again someday soon. 

After they returned to their base Bee wasn’t faring so good and Sari could tell, she wasn’t exactly handling the situation very calmly either. “Bumblebee you have to tell those big meanies that you want to stay here on earth!” she demanded. 

“We can’t do that!” Bulkhead gasped “Why not!” she turned on her heal with a grouchy huff. “Sari that order came from Ultra Magnus so like... I think that makes it kinda not something we can argue, right Bumblebee?” Bee had already zoned out on the conversation again. 

“Bumblebee?” 

“Huh, what?” He whipped back to the two others still waiting for an answer, “You sure you're ok kid you don’t seem yourself lately?” Ratchet had been eavesdropping over the other three for a while.

“Well-of cour-why would you? It's just…yeah know!?” Be stammered back.

Bulkhead seemed a bit nervous but this time leaned in close to the little mech not wanting Sari to overhear, “You sure you not… um, ‘on your call’?” he whispered. Bumblebee’s mouth gaped open“Bulkhead!” 

“Sorry Bumblebee you’ve just been really distracted and, and hot and, and its natural and we're not supposed to be ashamed or feel bad about it that's what they told us!” 

“Bulkhead I think I’d know!” he fumed. 

“Well I’m a medic and I would definitely know, so get your aft into my med station in the next ten clicks and we'll find out!” Ratchet ordered, he had noticed this behavior for a while now. 

“What are you guys talking about? If Bumblebees sick he shouldn’t leave earth!” Sari interrupted. 

Both bots were feeling very equally embarrassed right about now, this wasn’t a subject for Sari. “Its nothing Sari. Just… robot stuff.” 

“Grown up robot stuff.” Bulkhead added. That's when she scrunched up her little face, “You guys are impossible, my dad's gone, I can’t lose you guys too!” she shouted before running out. 

“Oh boy.” Bulkhead sighed. “Thanks a lot buddy.” Bee spat sarcastically. Ratchet gave him the evil eyes as he passed “My med bay, you got seven clicks!” he warned before marching out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry making sentinel less of an afthole in this, OP is gonna have to confront that Sentinel is a jerk sometime but he's just happy he's here now. These always feel so long until I post them here, this was six pages, still feels short.


	5. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tages for this chapter include, Mentions of masterbation, sex toys, past heats, oral sex, past sex, and thats probubly good

Bee was beyond wildly embarrassed as he sat nervously for the old medic to finish fiddling around with his messy work station. “So as a medic how do you know if someone is going um… ‘on their call’?” bee decided to investigate on the subject. “As a medic? There are a few different definitive tests we can use, but any hum drum bot of the street can give yah the same results, the signs ain't exactly subtle at least not for very long.” Ratchet answered. “Puffy plating, glazy eyes, overheating, the afflicted will tend to feel an increase or intensity in their interface drives and of course eventually the smell.” there was a long pause. 

“You… have had your first heat before haven’t you Bumblebee?” That would have been highly unusual but not completely impossible, if so it was his duty to make sure Bumblebee was fully educated on the subject and would be brought throw it in whichever way Bumblebee choose to spend it. 

“Of course I have. It's just…” Bumblebee did admit to himself that he had felt an unusually high sexual energy lately, to be honest he thought it was most likely do to his new found outlet of having somewhere he wanted to express these types of urges with and its not like Blitzwing wasn’t unattractive either. 

But for the most part he had been doing his best to tone it back, they definitely hadn’t been innocent since their relationship began but Blitzy had seemed content with things like cuddles, kisses and just holding his little bee for a while and Bumblebee didn’t really wanna push the subject on him either no matter how... attracted he felt. 

Ratchet was now standing right in front of bee, “Hmm, you really haven't noticed anything in the last few cycles that might have tipped you off?” Ratchet giving Bee a good look over while they spoke. 

“Well… I guess if you're gonna make me confess and all I suppose... all that stuff does kinda make sense.” Bee confessed.

“It's fine kid, looks like you still have some time on your side. You're not as far along as I would have thought, but you should pay better attention next time; just pay closer attention in the future got it?” Ratchet concluded his physical evaluation and went back over to his work station once again. “It's probably best to get things in order now while we have the time.” the medic stated.

Bee scowled, he had only had one heat before, it had come considerably earlier than normal. He ended up spending it alone in an empty room set aside in the med bay, with only his own servos and a medically sanctioned fake spike to ease himself.

But Bee know there were a few different options a mech could choose from when the time came, if a bot had a mate or a trine that's usually what they went with. If no such luck, it wasn't uncommon to ask a good friend if they would want to help out the situation. Otherwise one could use meditative tactics to wait out the heat, which definitely had prowl written all over it. Not to mention there were drugs that could be used for all different kinds of reasons but typically when somebot wanted to end the event that much faster. 

Bumblebee had actually been requested by Bulkhead during the wreckers very first heat way back when. Both had grown considerably closer by then, compared to Bumblebees time in heat and Bee saw no reason not to help his friend, these things tended to be enjoyable for both parties. The size was a bit odd but the heat protocols made them push on and both had agreed it had been quite fun in the end. 

The mini bot know he could still ask the very same of Bulkhead now, but… he already had a mate, a secret one but still.

Not that he was sure Blitzy wouldn’t be game for the situation, but to be honest they hadn’t really discussed their stances on this type of thing. There just really wasn't many other cybertronians to get involved with on earth so the subject just really never came up, and of course bee never thought to prepare for this situation. Scrap. Such bad timeing.

Perhaps he’d just have to spend it alone... as usual.  
“So kid, you know how you'd like to spend your heat cycle?” 

 

Currently Optimus was enjoying a heat of his own right now, not really the same kind but his frame was definitely running much hotter than usual right now. The navy blue prime was currently nestled between the earth leaders spread thighs, his servos keeping them apart to make way for his slick glassa slipping over Optimus’ wet puffy valve. 

Not that OP’s thighs needed the persuasion to invite the other in, but the feel of Sentinels digits sliding up and down, sensually caressing them, was definitely a long missed physical need Optimus forgot he needed until right now. Just being touched so intimately again after what seemed like eons ago was making his heat swell and clench in all the best ways, he missed this, he missed this and both of them so much. 

The red mechs vents suddenly hitched at the sudden lick over his outer nod, letting out a sunken moan as he felt the other bot begin to perch their lips over it and give it a roughf suck. Optimus’ body couldn't help the twitching and clenching it was going though, Sentinel had definitely learned some new tricks over the years, but to be fair the bot was always good with his mouth and Optimus knew it. 

Sentinel also began gently rubbing at his closed spike panel, pinching the seams around it and teasing it in an alluring fashion. Optimus giving in rather quickly releasing his lengthy blue shaft from behind its panel, it pressurized instantly and Sentinel quickly set to wrapping his digits around the newly freed spike. His thumb slowly pressing and teasing the tip in rhythmic circles, while he continued his efforts bellow, glassa matching its movements. 

“S-sentinal!” the red bot groaned, his words were mostly breathy and strained. He was still actively trying to stifle his heavy vents and needy noises, they were currently in OP’s own berthroom but it still served to make Optimus embarrassed at the thought of any of his team or Jazz overhearing them. No matter how bad he really wanted to let loose right now. 

Optimus was building up charge fast, one of his servos absently latched onto Sentinel's helm as release drew near and the feeling was overwhelming. The Elite’s hand began to stroke the stiff blue spike at a remotely slow pace as his glassa continued to trace and explore around the over stimulated sensors of his valve and nod. 

The prime could tell Optimus was close to release, his glassa finally dipped deep into the depths of his folds and it was only mere moments before optimus was seeing stars, his frame shaking in ecstasy. A powerful charge that washed over him like he hadn’t felt in vorns. A tattered groan tore out from his throat. Sentinal let the others pleasure play out before his mouth left Optimus’ soft slit, licking his lips before giving his mates swollen nod a quick peck before pulling the other closer and speaking. 

“What do you think Optimus, worth the wait?” Optimus was still a mess when the other bot addressed him, but the would be prime could still feel the other's strong arousal in their freely mingling fields. “I donno maybe I need some more convincing.” he gave a lazy smile while tugging at his lip, they both closed the gap between their intakes once again. Though this kissing was much more sloppy and hungry then before, the two pressed even closer together. There lips never disconnecting for more than a quick moment of heavy breathing, before reuniting. Optimus’ back lay flat against the other mech’s navy chest, taking a horizontal position. Sentinels hand was currently sprawling down the red mechs abdominals, OP felt it was finally time to give the elite some of the same treatment and grinded back against the others still closed panels. 

“Optim-m-us…” Sentinel withered through their sloppy kisses, his valve was still slick and aroused, leaving traces of lubricant over the others plating. The heat was definitely burning from behind his closed panels, he rocked back a few more times before revealing his own equipment. Sentinels servo extended lifting the others silver thigh up and out of his way, Optimus couldn’t see it but the navy bot began pressing his extending spike gently between the two petals of his lover, his hands taking root at the others blue hip as he gently rocked them back and forth over his connecter. 

The earth leader finally felt the spike press at his entrance and that's when something began to itch at his processor. “W-wait ah, Sentinel..” Optimus pushed his lips off the other bot, his valve clenching at the feeling of almost being filled like it so desperately wanted, but couldn’t. “Ah… Optimus… is this really the time-?” 

“I wanna wait…” he stated “I wanna wait until I can have both of you, you and Elita together. All of us together.” he didn’t carry much doubt about the idea, sentinel could tell as Optimus laid his helm into the crook of his lovers shoulder structure. He groaned, gritting through his teeth as he pulled away and rested the others lifted limb back on top the other leg once again. “You always where the romantic-lovey one in the relationship.” his voice low with disappointment. Sentinel rolled onto his back in a stiff motion.

“And you were always the charmer.” Optimus chuckled, his servo latching the others hip joint, shifting lower. Despite Optimis’ telegraphed movements Sentinel still flinched with surprise from the glossa slipping down his spike and a thumb pressed to his nod. OP now having a good look at it noticed there was definitely something different about Sentinels already leaking spike, a few new mods perhaps? Optimus was extremely curious to what they'd do and how’d they feel, but knew that was for a later time. “I might be a romantic but I can still leave you satisfied Senti.” he uttered before sheathing the entire spike into his intake.

 

Jazz was wondering around the earth autobots base, one might assume aimlessly but in truth he had hopes of running into the fellow ninjabot of the base. So far he had come up with nothing but empty building sparing some modified birthrooms and task spaces. To be honest there was a good chance he wouldn't even know if he had come across the ninjas room without the bot actually being in it, it's not like they were labeled and Jazz wasn't going to pry into them. It would just be nice to talk to someone who's not super serious Ultra Magnus or insufferable ego sticken Sentinel Prime, wherever that bot had gone off to he was Optimus' problem for now. 

Jazz heard a week distressing string of sounds coming from one of the rooms ahead, it didn't sound like anything familiar to his audials. He peered in and it looked to be a small yellow and red organic with what appeared to be ventilation issues. A bit confused he stepped closer, the largeness of his kinds size giving him away instantly. "Hey! You!" she snapped, "What are you doing here?" she sniffled, wiping her odd leaking white and brown optics. "Hay whoa, what's the matter little mech-ah... fella? You don get a bug or somth'n did ya?" he stepped closer, leaning closer onto his knee for a better view of the little organic in front of him. 

There were a few more sniffles before they spoke again "W-what do you care, you're the one taking the only family I have left in this stupid city like... like a bazillion miles away from me!" She wouldn't look the big black and white bot in the eyes, instead glaring off angrily to the decrepit but decorated wall across from them. Jazz was put a bit off guard by the response, "They really mean a lot to you little mech?" 

"Of course they do. And I'm a human! Not a mech! A human girl." She cried. 

"A gurl?" Jazz reiterated.

"A girl? You know, sometimes humans are boy or girl? Me, I'm the human girl." 

Jazz didn't look any less confused at the clarification. "Yah know she, her, pretty pink, girl?" Maybe she was being to stereotypical for an alien to understand. "Oh! you're a fem-I mean human girl." Jazz beamed kindly back at her. "Right, a human girl named Sari. Now don't take my friends away!" She cried again this time waving her little fist in emphasis. 

Jazz couldn't help feeling empathy for the tiny little human so upset at the eventual loss of her friends, Jazz took a seat on the concert ground. "Whoa, hey let's calm down, your friends aren't leaving yet." he reminded her.

"But they will, what if they never come back! What if my dad never comes back either and I'm stuck here forever alone and... alone forever." she nearly whispered as her fears began to overtake her anger.

"Listen Sari, your friends have been away from home for a very long time. I know you don't wanna let them go but there are a lot of bots back on that home who didn't want to let them go either." he spoke softly, the organic didn't speak back. "An no ones say'n its forever! Cybertron aren't an eternity away, I'm sure they'll miss ya, you'll be with them all the way!" 

Sari suddenly perked up "You mean I can come with you guys!?" 

"Ah, ummm... I didn't-like mor in spirit..." 

She jumped in pure excitement, bouncing to her feet, not really paying mind to anything else anymore, "I'm coming with you guys, my family in space!" She felt the need to run and tell the others "I'm so excited!" she beamed.

"Umm..." Jazz was nothing but speechless at the huge amount of energy radiating from this tiny little being. 

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead I'm coming with you!" she cried racing out of the room, leaving a wincing Jazz behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people know that I have lots of ideas but how they play out or how the details turn out or up in the air thats why the tags are a little wishy washy, I kinda just put as many as I could think. So watch the tags before the chapter too just in case, this story is gonna have conflict but Its also going to be quite fluffy so I wouldn't worry to much but you never know.


End file.
